19Joshua
19Joshua is a company that is known for 19Joshua Pictures and Team Joshua 19. For more information, read in the Joshua 19 Wiki right here. 19Joshua Pictures Founded in May 24 1913. The only movie that was on GoAnimate was the Logos Movie. 19Joshua Home Video A home video distributor that distributes 19Joshua Pictures and 19Joshua Television movies and shows. Founded in May 24 1977. The company stopped making their VHS's in 2015 which is the Logos Movie. Before that, the 2007 VHS of the pilot episode of the Videos. Their first VHS is "19Joshua's VHS Testing Fun". 19Joshua Home Video 4.png|Japanese version. 19Joshua Home Video.PNG|On-screen logo. 19Joshua Home Video Print Logo.png|Print logo. 19Joshua Television Founded in January 3 1948. The shows are: * The Videos * David and Joey * Logos * Team Joshua 19 19Joshua_Television_7.png|2006 On-screen logo. 19Joshua_Television_2.png|1996 on-screen logo. 19Joshua Television.PNG|2014 on-screen logo. 19Joshua Television frame6.png|1948 on-screen logo. 19Joshua United Companies Founded in July 19, 2015. 19Joshua United Companies Television 19Joshua United Companies Home Video 19Joshua Channel Founded in February 26 1979 as a early launch, and than February 13 1981 as it's official launch. The following blocks on 19Joshua Channel are: * Toon Disney (6:00 pm to 8:00 pm on Mondays) * Thames Television (1:00 pm to 2:00 pm on Sundays) * Screen Gems (8:00 pm to 10:00 pm on Wednesdays) * Classic PBS (4:00 pm to 6:00 pm on Tuesdays) * Kids WB (9:00 am to 11:00 am on Sundays) * Jetix (8:00 am to 9:00 am on Wednesdays) * Fox Kids (9:00 am to 10:00 am on Wednesdays) Commercial breaks * November 3 1998 * October 1 2001 * July 4 2015 Gallery Logos 19Joshua Logo I Made.png|Alternate Logo history 19Joshua Channel 10.png|Early launch logo. 19Joshua Channel 9.png|1996-2004, 2005-2008 alternate logo. 19Joshua Channel 8.png|1989-1996, 2010-present alternate logo. Variations 19Joshua Channel 26.png|Cup logo. 19Joshua Channel 11.png|Hamburger logo. 19Joshua Channel 13.png|Hot dog logo. 19Joshua Channel 18.png|Fries logo. 19Joshua Channel 2.png|Christmas logo. 19Joshua Channel 4.png|Halloween logo. 19Joshua Channel 6.png|Valentines logo. 19Joshua Channel 7.png|4th of July logo. =Cup = 19Joshua Channel 27.png|Cup without straw. 19Joshua Channel 24.png|Straw. 19Joshua Channel 23.png|Cup without text. 19Joshua_Channel_25.png|Logo without text =Hamburger = 19Joshua Channel 12.png|Hamburger without text. =Hot Dog = 19Joshua Channel 14.png|Logo without ketchup text. 19Joshua Channel 16.png|Logo without mustard text. 19Joshua Channel 15.png|Logo without ketchup or mustard text. =Fries = 19Joshua Channel 22.png|Box without fries. 19Joshua Channel 17.png|Box without back. 19Joshua Channel 20.png|Box without text. 19Joshua Channel 21.png|Box without text or back. 19Joshua Channel 19.png|Single fry. =Christmas = 19Joshua Santa hat.png|Santa hat. =Halloween = 19Joshua Channel 3.png|Text only. 19Joshua Channel 5.png|Pumpkin. 19Joshua Toons 19Joshua Movie Channel 19Joshua Family 19Joshua Aquarium 19Joshua Comedy 19Joshua Comedy is a block on 19Joshua Toons that airs parodies of shows that are made with Sony Vegas Pro and Vegas Movie Studio. 19Joshua Drama 19Joshua Dreamy 19Joshua Dreamy is 19Joshua Channel from the country Vietnam. 19Joshua Junior 19Joshua Music Channel 19Joshua News 19Joshua Sci-Fi 19Joshua Sports 19Joshua Yoohoo 19Joshua Yoohoo is 19Joshua Channel from the country Nepal. 19Joshua Airlines 19Joshua Airlines is a airline company of 19Joshua. All of their airplanes include a TV and a big restroom. The only country that 19Joshua Airlines is unable to travel is North Korea. Airplanes * Their first airplane includes a lot of seats and TV's. There is also a big restaurant with 3 toilets and 3 sinks. * Their second airplane features a small logo store and a lot of restaurants like McDonalds, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Culver's, and more. This also includes a big restroom. 19Joshua Express 19Joshua Express is the express company of 19Joshua Airlines like Air Canada Express. Country A democracy and republic country. The allies are * Sammyland * Philippines * United States * Seychelles Motto: None for the main country. "The World of Flags and Logos" (Logoland) Anthem: None States: Nineteen (Capital) Youwan Eatwan Logoland Demonym: 19Joshuan Embassy: None Coat of Arms: None Flag The red stands for 1. The blue stands for 9. The 19Joshua company logo is the emblem. Category:Companies Category:19Joshua Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia